It is known to provide a motor vehicle having a four wheel drive mode of operation in which motive power is supplied to each of two pairs of wheels of the vehicle. Motive power is supplied to the wheels by means of a driveline.
Some known vehicles are arranged such that motive power is permanently supplied to both pairs of wheels. Some other vehicles are arranged such that motive power is selectively supplied to either only one pair of wheels (in a two wheel drive mode of operation) or to both pairs of wheels (in a four wheel drive mode of operation). Some such systems allow the portion of the driveline transmitting power to the second pair of wheels to come to rest when in the two wheel drive mode thereby reducing parasitic losses.
GB2407804 discloses a dynamic driveline reconnect arrangement in which reconnection of two of the wheels to the driveline following disconnection of the wheels from the driveline may be undertaken when the vehicle is moving. Such a system may be referred to as a dynamic driveline reconnect system.
The system disclosed in GB2407804 employs clutch arrangements to enable dynamic driveline reconnection.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved dynamic driveline system.